


Don't Take Gifts from a Stranger

by YuukiNocturne



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuukiNocturne/pseuds/YuukiNocturne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud gets kidnapped by stranger that offered him a fancy drink the night before. This story is written so the secondary person is whoever the reader chooses him to be. Written script based off this video http://jeremyduan.tumblr.com/post/142766604943/see-this-is-what-happens-when-you-accept-a-drink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Take Gifts from a Stranger

Cloud woke with a startle. Everything was dark. He tried to move his arms but they failed him. He could feel that they were pinned tightly to his body. His forearms were pulled tightly behind his back. His legs were tied tightly to each other. He tried to call out for anyone but his muffled voice was impossible for even him to understand. His body flailed about wildly, trying to free himself by any way possible. But all he successfully accomplished was tire himself out.

He tried to remember what happened the previous night. His memory was hazy. What he could remember most was this sweet, alluring voice which entranced him. He had been offered high-priced drinks we he couldn't refuse. And after that, he followed the alluring voice to his home where he was given a colorful concoction that had been made specially for him.

_Damn it. What happened after that?_ Cloud realized that he must have been drugged and then tossed into his current situation. Slowly, he began to try to analyze his surroundings. He moved his legs and felt that he was lying on a mattress. Luckily for him, he could feel that his clothes were still fully on his body. Even his gloves from the previous night were still on his hands. Skillfully, Cloud peeled his gloves of his hand and bent his arms as much as he could. He could feel the tape holding tightly around his chest.

Suddenly, Cloud felt a hand push him down at his shoulder. "Mmh!" he gasped in surprise. He soon felt the hand press down over his mouth which made him grunt louder. Unexpectedly, Cloud felt the fingers pinch his nose. He began to panic as no air entered his lungs. But a few seconds later, relief came as the stranger released his grip on his nose and pressed his hand once again on Cloud's mouth.

"Mmphh...Mppht mm mgo...!" Cloud grounded incoherently. Once again he felt his only method for inhaling blocked. The scent of leather filled his nose as his glove had been pressed tightly against his face. "Mpht mm mgo!" Cloud repeated himself as he shook his head side to side, trying to breath in fresh air.

"Mph!" Cloud gasped as he felt a smack to his face. He was stunned momentarily when a second slap made his body jump forward. He was not going to tolerate this. But as soon as he tried to sit up, a hand push him back down.

Cloud gasped and cried angrily at the stranger who continued to press him down over his mouth. After futilely struggling against the man, he felt the hand move away from his face, slapping down twice at his chest. Cloud finched and gasped at the unexpected pain.

"Mmmhh!" Cloud moaned as he felt his member being stroked gently. He hadn't realized that his pants had been unzipped and his flesh was hanging out of his clothes. Cloud breathed heavily and raggedly as he felt the senses of pleasures take hold over his mind. The stroking on his cock quickened as he became closer and closer to the edge of pleasure.

"Aww, poor thing," Cloud heard the sweet, alluring voice speak.

Suddenly he felt another slap across his face. Cloud grunted and struggled angrily in resistance but was immediately pushed back down to the bed. "Mmrrphh! Mmmm!"

"You, be quiet."

"Mmm. Mph mm mgo," Cloud spoke in a muffled voice. He began to moan softly as he felt his member being stroked once more.

"You seem confused," the voice spoke. "You're here for me. I'm not here for you." The man patted Cloud on the cheek. "You're going to get off when I feel like getting you off." And once again, the man continued to stroke Cloud's member.

It was hard for Cloud to focus. His mind felt dizzy with pleasure. All he could do was breathe through his nose heavily while this man had his way with him.

"Ah, feel good?" the man asked.

"Mmm…"

"That feel good?" the voice asked once more.

Cloud nodded in reply.

"Are you getting close?"

"Mhm," Cloud breathed as steadily as he could.

"Getting close?" the voice repeated.

Cloud nodded again in reply, his breathing now rapidly increasing. He was now panting heavily in his gag. Groaning and moaning as he began to release his load. He breathed at his sweet relief.

"There you go," the voice chuckled, "all over your nice shirt, too. Good thing I didn't put sheets on this bed." The voice sighed. "Ah, you feel better?" he asked.

Cloud nodded through his ragged breathing.

"Feel more relaxed?"

Cloud nodded once more. But was suddenly met with a slap to his face. Cloud grunted.

"Yeah, no," the voice replied. Cloud could hear the grin of amusement in the man's voice. He slapped Cloud once more with his leather glove. "Why do you think I kidnapped you? Now that I got you off, you owe me."

Cloud immediately grunted in refusal but was once again slapped in the face.

"I'll be back in a few hours to collect. You get comfortable."

"Mmhh!" Cloud struggled once more before he heard the sounds of a door shutting.


End file.
